The Last Laugh
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A simple prank achieves more than expected. R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine & the Xmen just the words below. (Would I be writing this otherwise?)_

**The Last Laugh**

Bobby slowly peeked round the corner of the hallway eager for his target to appear. He knew it was a rather risky move to do this but if it worked then his _nemesis_ would be back to his old self.

Before the explosion he had been good friends and rivals with Kurt Wagner a fellow mutant with a more physical change which suited his mischievous nature. Since they first met they would try to prank one another often succeeding in getting them both into trouble with the elders, Wolverine in particular.

Their pranks, whilst mostly harmless, often involved one or the other being embarrassed in front of several others mostly of the female variety. Bobby could still remember their last pranks against each other.

It had been a bright sunny day when Bobby had caught site of Kurt having a hand-to-hand sparing session with Kitty, a girl he knew Kurt had a crush on, out in the field. Kurt was mostly on the defensive allowing Kitty to try and hit him only throwing a jab when he saw an opening in her defences. Bobby watched the two carefully before sending a blast of well timed ice at the ground Kurt was about to step on.

The results left Bobby wishing he had brought a camera with him. Kurt had slipped and fell face first into Kitty's chest sending both to the ground yet before she could yell at the elf he had teleported away leaving an embarrassed and red faced girl stomp off in the direction of said elf's room. When Bobby next saw them at supper Kitty made sure she was as far from Kurt as possible whilst the elf could be seen sporting a hand imprint in the fur on his cheek.

Kurt had gotten his revenge on the ice maker several weeks later. Bobby had agreed to be filmed by Kitty and Jubilee for a homework assignment about something he could not remember; he had actually no idea what it was for because he was ecstatic at being asked for help from the two girls he would kill to go out with.

It turned out that it was a setup so that Kurt could teleport away with his clothes leaving him in his boxers before teleporting back; however instead of his own clothes Bobby discovered that he was wearing a frilly pink dress. The embarrassment was complete when he found out that Kitty had wired the camera so that it gave a live feed to the rec room where the rest of the mansion witnessed the Iceman's transformation. It was lessened slightly when Jubilee gave him a peck on the cheek saying he looked good in it.

'_Good times'_ Bobby thought before shaking his head to focus on the upcoming task as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Seeing that it was his target Bobby created a fist sized ball of snow as he took a deep breath to calm his excitement. _'Showtime'_

"Heads up Fuzz dude!" he yelled as he jumped out from where he was hiding and throwing the snowball at the Nightcrawler.

Kurt leaned to the left to avoid the frosty projectile only to find himself slipping on a patch of black ice and fall head first through the door that was beside him. Bobby quickly darted toward the now open door and block it with a sheet of ice preventing Kurt from escaping until he was able to teleport safely; by then it may be too late he thought as he tore off down the hallway before the rooms tenant unleashed her fury.

~#~

_[When I get hold of that walking _snowman_ I will either bamf him into the oven or see if it's possible to bamf away with only _pieces_ of him like I did with that bushido octopus depending on my mood at the time]_ Kurt grumbled in German as he got himself into a sitting position before nursing the goose egg sized lump he gained when he opened the door with his head.

Catching the sight of something in the edge of his peripheral vision Kurt turned his head to get a better look only to freeze up upon realizing what it was. Sitting propped against the pillow was a plushie Nightcrawler or as his folks back home called them a 'Bamf' doll. The reason Kurt froze was because he had only given two to his friends at the institute; one to Piotr's little sister and the other to Kitty as a going away present when she went home for Christmas.

Knowing that none of the Rasputin siblings lived here at the moment Kurt gulped before turning round to see the dolls owner standing behind him looking at him wide eyed wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Kurt, being the gentleman that he was, just 'eep'ed before teleporting out of the room reappearing in his own room gasping for breath due to the sudden blind teleport and sporting a deep purple face.

"Lovely colour Kurt" said Bobby who was sitting on his bed waiting for the elf to appear before doubling over in laughter. He stopped abruptly when he found himself hoisted into the air by a furious Nightcrawler.

"You dummkopf!" he yelled at the now scared Iceman. "Vhat in ze vorld vas zat for?!"

Bobby knew Kurt would be a little angry at him for the stunt he had pulled regardless the outcome yet after a few hours he would forgive him and just laugh it off like all the other pranks he had fallen for. However the Kurt before him now was not in any of the scenarios he had managed to think of occurring.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-HEY! It was _only_ a joke!" Bobby explained as he dangled from Kurt's grasp. "You know, like old times? Remember? And I thought you and Kitty would have loved the chance to get back together"

Kurt gave an exasperated sigh as he let go of Bobby who landed in a heap when he was unexpectedly dropped. "Vhile I commend you on trying to awaken ze old me I've unfortunately grown up since our last pranking. And at least I plan mien pranks carefully"

"Would you care to elaborate?" Bobby asked as he picked himself up off the floor.

"When you made me trip into Kitty's room she vas in ze middle of getting dressed" Kurt reluctantly explained actually hearing the sound of Bobby's jaw dislocating as it dropped. "Fortunately she already had her _unterwasche_ on"

Bobby was thankful that he had taken German classes in case Kurt talked about his plans in German. "You are kidding me! What-?"

"You _don't_ vant to finish zat sentence" Kurt growled menacingly at the boy making him take several steps back before bolting through the door to who knows where to avoid the wrath of the Nightcrawler. Sighing deeply Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, you know that?"

Kurt looked up to see Kitty standing before him with a fluffy navy dressing gown wrapped round her frame. Any other time and he would laugh at seeing her in something that made her resemble a giant teddy bear but now however he just lowered his gaze.

"Before we go any further" Kitty said as she lifted Kurt's chin so that they were looking at each other in the eye. "I want you to answer me this: did you like the view?"

Kurt swore that he heard the very gears working inside his head screech to a halt when she asked him that. The look in her face showed that she was serious yet he also noticed a faint pink tinge in her cheeks.

"Ja" Kurt answered knowing that even if he lied then he would be sent to an all new realm of hell.

He was therefore startled when Kitty phased out of her dressing gown and lunged at him barely having enough time to catch her in his arms whilst hers wrapped round his neck.

"V-vhat are you doing?" Kurt stammered trying not to enjoy the feel of her naked skin against his fur.

"You barely got a second worth of viewing time" Kitty answered in a sultry tone as she leaned her head against his. "So I thought you would appreciate a better look"

Kurt had the distinct impression that he would be _feeling_ more than _seeing_ the girl in his lap as their lips came together. The last thought he had before losing himself was on getting back at Bobby later.

~#~

Bobby carefully made his way to the rec room. It had been several hours since he had seen either Kurt or Kitty and he was starting to get worried that he was about to get his comeuppance.

"Somebody looks paranoid" he heard a familiar voice state from the doorway.

Whipping round his eyes widened when he saw Jubilee leaning against the frame. Running towards her Bobby was suddenly surprised when he felt something furry grab his ankle making him fall through Jubilee and face first into a tub of syrup and whipped cream.

"Told you I plan mien pranks carefully" Kurt stated as he joined Kitty as she deactivated Kurt's inducer.

The two teleported away leaving a struggling Bobby to stand up. As he passed the centre island he noticed a piece of paper with some co-ordinates in it as well as Kurt's scrawling hand writing he grinned as he saw what it said;

_Get cleaned up and I'll drop you off at her last known location._

~#~

_A happy ending for both & I apologise for the sore sides you might have from laughing too much_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
